


Piano From Another Room

by ReachingForStars152



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi with they/them pronouns, can be interpreted as ship but nothing necessarily romantic happens, mentions of canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachingForStars152/pseuds/ReachingForStars152
Summary: Late at night, Kokichi is looking for evidence that points to the mastermind.But, he's distracted by that when he hears something coming from an Ultimate Lab that should be vacant.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Piano From Another Room

**Author's Note:**

> Idk bro this idea just came to me and I guess I'm writing it now,

It's the middle of the night, and Kokichi is walking around the Ultimate Academy.

There's something suspicious about that classroom on the second floor, he can feel it; but whenever he tries to investigate in the day, Monokuma gets in the way and leaves him with the only option of dropping it before he draws too much suspicion to himself. 

The whole school has a different aura at nighttime. It feels more abandoned, like it's never been touched in years, even though during the day there are people all over the place. 

But he can't let himself be distracted- not this time. He's hoping that at nighttime, Monokuma won't interrupt him, and maybe he'll be able to find something-

_What's that sound?_

He... hears something, just faintly there. It's light, and it sounds like music, but he can't quite make out the melody. And... it's coming from up the stairs.

_Well... if I was going that way already, does it_ really _count as being nosy?_

Smiling faintly to himself, Kokichi heads up to the second floor. 

By the time he's there, the sound is close enough that he can make it out better. 

It's coming from the Ultimate Pianist's Lab, and it's piano- well the second part is a bit of a given. 

And, honestly? The sound of the piano playing... isn't that great. There are wrong notes here and there, and sometimes there's hesitant pauses, or the rhythm is clumsily done. 

Technically speaking, it's just a bad performance. 

Maybe that's what draws Kokichi to it rather than away from it. There's also quite a bit of curiosity- after all, who the hell gets up in the middle of the night to play piano badly? 

A more naive person might guess that it's a ~ _ghooost~,_ but come on- even if ghost's were real, the only person who'd care about playing piano is Kaede, and given that she was the Ultimate Pianist herself, Kokichi _seriously doubts_ that her level of skill was... this. 

The door is left open, so he doesn't need to worry about making a noise opening it and getting caught watching; he just peaks into the room.

Sitting at the piano in the center is Shuichi, their brow furrowed as they stare at the keys and fumble their way through playing. 

_...Ah._

. . .

Well, he's seen enough for one night. It might just be better to head back to the dorms-

As Kokichi turns, his shoes squeak against the floor.

_Uh oh._

"Who's there?" A voice calls from the room, tense.

Sighing and admitting defeat, Kokichi turns back around and steps into the doorway, out of hiding. 

"Kokichi? What are you doing awake right now?"

"I wanted to get a drink and I heard the piano when I passed by the stairs," Kokichi lies. "And? What are you doing here? If you're going to question me, it's only fair that I question back." 

Shuichi doesn't say anything for a moment, avoiding Kokichi's eyes by looking down at the piano. Eventually, they murmur, "Well... piano was... Kaede's thing. And I guess... I don't know. I wanted to know what she liked so much about it. And I figured the best way to know would be to try playing it myself."

Kokichi nods. It's about what he would have guessed. "Well, you sounded great!"

Shuichi frowns at him. "I know that one was a lie."

"Ya caught me!" Shrugging, he gives a light laugh. 

They're both quiet for a moment. Kokichi imagines that if this weren't the Ultimate Academy, they would have heard crickets.

"...So, are you going to tell the others about this?" Shuichi asks after a long moment. 

Kokichi blinks. "...Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. This seems like the kind of thing that you would laugh it." 

"I'm hurt, Shuichi!" Kokichi says, exaggerating just enough that it seems insincere. "I wouldn't laugh about something like this." 

"Is that the truth, or are you lying again?"

"It's the truth!" He assures. "It'd be a pretty boring thing to make fun of. _Ooh look at them, stepping out of their comfort zone and trying something new, but they didn't get it perfect on their first try!"_

"...All right. I guess I just have to trust you on that."

"Would I lie?" Kokichi asks, feigning innocence. 

"Yes," Shuichi says immediately. 

Kokichi laughs.

"Well, if that's all, I guess I'll leave you alone now and go back to the dorms," He eventually says after another moment of silence. "Just be careful! Who knows when the next killer will try to strike. You're lucky it was only me who showed up here!" 

"Don't say things like that," Shuichi shudders. 

"I only say it because I care about yoouu," Kokichi teases, already walking away. 

As he's walking, he hears Shuichi get up and close the door to the lab, leaving them alone in there. 

Kokichi pauses when he reaches the top of the stairs, his foot resting on the first step down. 

_Wait. I came here to look for evidence pointing to the mastermind, didn't I?_

He hesitates and looks back out at the second floor. At the classroom he'd had in mind, and then at the door to the Ultimate Lab. 

It's more faint than before, but he can hear the sound of piano resuming. 

_..._

_Well, I don't want them to come snooping into what I'm doing, so I guess it's better to call it a night and try again another time._

That's all it is. That's definitely all it is. 

Kokichi makes his way down the stairs to return to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that these are just my interpretations of the characters, I'm aware it's probably ooc to some people. You don't have to leave a comment about it if that's all you're gonna say.


End file.
